herofandomcom-20200223-history
Windcharger
In robot mode, Windcharger's arms act as the positive and negative poles of a magnet. He can cast powerful magnetic fields at distances up to 700 feet. He can levitate a 10-ton block of steel at that distance. He can attract objects that are affected by magnetism toward him or repel them. At closer distances he can rip them apart. Animated series Windcharger was among the original Autobot crew of the Ark when it crashed on Earth 4 million years ago. Despite his role as the fastest Autobot over short distances as well as one of their then-few warriors (Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Cliffjumper being the others), he saw few noteworthy appearances in the series. In the episode "A Prime Problem", Optimus Prime was captured and cloned by the Decepticons. Both Primes returned to the Ark (the second secretly being controlled by Megatron), causing confusion among the Autobot ranks. Only after Windcharger and their human ally Spike Witwicky sneaked into the Decepticon base did the truth about the clone reveal itself. In the episode "Prime Target", the big game hunter Lord Cholmondeley captured a secret Soviet jet, in addition to an American military vehicle, leading to each side to blame the other, creating a threat of war. Cholmondeley then set his sights on the ultimate trophy, the head of Optimus Prime. In order to lure Optimus in Cholmondeley captured the Autobots Tracks, Bumblebee, Jazz, Beachcomber, Grapple, Blaster and Inferno. Windcharger and Huffer were able to avoid being trapped. When Cosmos learned of the location Cholmondeley was keeping the captured Autobots Optimus Prime accepted Cholmondeley's challenge to meet him alone. Although interrupted by the Decepticons Astrotrain and Blitzwing's attempt to ally the Decepticons with Cholmondeley, Optimus defeated the big game hunter and freed the Autobots. The Soviet plane was returned by the Autobots, with Cholmondeley tied to its nose antenna like a hood ornament as punishment for his actions. In the episode "Masquerade", Windcharger was among the team of five Autobots who disguised themselves as the Stunticons. Penetrating the Decepticons' camp, and learning of their plans, the Autobots eventually ran into trouble when the real Stunticons arrived, proving their identities by arriving as Menasor. With a combination of Windcharger's magnetic powers and Mirage's illusion-creating ability, the Autobots were able to appear as Menasor too, but the deception was soon revealed, though they were still able to thwart the Decepticons' plans. In The Transformers: The Movie, he apparently dies after Starscream and several other Decepticons blasted him in the chest but managed to blast Skywarp a time before going out. Windcharger's body is dragged to cover by Arcee next to Wheeljack, (who looks deceased in a similar way, their bodies not changing colour to the grey black associated with Transformers when they die), during the Battle of Autobot City. However, despite his assumed death, Windcharger's name is absent from the list of casualties entombed in the Autobot mausoleum, and he is later seen running around in the background of Transformers Episode #91: Call of the Primitives. This implies that Windcharger was not killed at all but only seriously wounded and rendered unconscious during the battle at Autobot City. Category:Male Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Genderless